


Assassin

by Smilisen



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, You know you write the wrong kind of fanfic when you google 500 ways of killing a person, another assassin fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilisen/pseuds/Smilisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a trained assassin slowly falls in love with its target</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Target

**Author's Note:**

> had this thought for a while and just... i suck at everything that has to do with a pen....

You stood there as you read the letter given to you by an anonymous  
contractor but given to you through "The GodFather" as he wants to be called

 

_Dear [Y/N] You have 65 days to find and eliminate your target, If I not find your target dead and gone day 66 you know the consequences that follows  
Your target this time is the new Hollywood heart-throb Thomas William Hiddleston_

_After you read this we need you to eliminate this letter..._

"Yeah Hollywoods new heart throb" you muttered for yourself.

Like everyone else you had this small crush one Tom, like come on who didn't?  
And it only made it better to finish him and stuff his body up in a body-bag but hey that's your job...

You would make this easy step 1 find him step 2 get him alone step 3 kill him. Nothing "getting close" and you will keep it easy and not to any harm.

But that was easier said then done...

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

So here you were day 4...? You think and still no sign of that good damn piece of actor ass and you were on you way to that little café in the area of your new block. you thought that at that moment were the perfect spot to sit down and re-think your strategy 

You entered the little café and walked up to the counter and ordered a cup [of your favourite tea/coffee]  
You took your cup and set for a table 

Well that was what you thought...Well that thought kind of blow away when you felt the sensation of a hot liquid down your chest, You could feels the anger no not anger more like the feeling of incompetent people that you just wanted to murder 

"What do you think you're doing?" You asked with your most sweet annoyed voice you could get out 

"Well it's not my fault you walked in front of me" the more unpleasant voice said 

"Your not even gonna say sorry for ruin my shirt with your clumsiness?" Now you were starting to get pissed 

"No I said it's not my fault that you walked in front of me" you were so close to hit the guy with the back of your hand but that sweet voice with a touch of British in it made you stop

"Sorry sir but I really think you should apologies to her" finally someone who has some respect you thought, it was then it hit you who, There he were your target, your sweet ass British target

You saw how the man just flipped the finger to Tom and then how the exited the café

"I'm sorry on his behalf miss"he said as he offered you a napkin "thank you" you responded as you flashed him a smile 

"Oh he spilled your cup, let me buy you a knew one as an excuse" he said  
"No it's not necessary i will be fine with or without it"you responded while you made an attempt to dry yourself  
"No I insist" He responded  
What are you doing [YN] ? Take the chance you never now when you will get close to him next time you incompetent assassin subconscious literally screamed at you 

"I'm Tom by the way " he said as he offered you his hand, you took it and Shook it "I'm [YN], nice to meet you Tom" you offered him a smile when you let go of his hand

 

So there you were sitting with the famous Tom Hiddleston in a little café and let's be honest you know 50 different ways of killing him right here right now without anyone noticing or connecting his death to you

"Shall I be honest I haven't seen your beautiful face around here before, tell me are you new to the neighbourhood?" He asked as he checked if his tea were cold enough to drink 

"Well yeah kind of, I did actually moved here because of work" well you told the truth, you were here for business but what kind of business does not tell the story 

"Oh work you say? Do you mind if I ask what you're working with" he asked curiously. Well [Y/N] nows your turn to shine, tell him something interesting...

"Uhm yeah I'm an... Artist and I moved here for some environmental change and if you gonna ask me to draw you.. I only do landscapes, you may be good looking but you ain't no landscape" goddamnit [Y/N] you  
know you can't draw a sticky man without messing it up, and why in the world would you say that he was good looking? come on you're here to kill not to flirt with some extremely hot actor.

You could hear that famous laugh..  
Oh you hated it  
"Eheheh" you looked at him "sorry darling it was just how you put it" well now you're smiling god damnit "and at least now I know that you find me good looking" 

Yeah okay now you were blushing goddammit

"Well I did find this little chat of our chat but the time is flying by and I really need to go" damn it [Y/N] you lost it you lost your god damn chance  
"But I found it really nice and I'm free for the rest of the month so" he reached for you napkin and scribbled something down " here's my number, don't be afraid to call I won't bite you" he offers you the napkin 

"Yeah I found it nice myself and I don't believe you" you said with wink, he just laughed it off and you could see how he headed for the door 

"GOD BLESS THE LORD AND EVERYTHING DOR GIVING ME A SECOND CHANCE" was literally the only thing going through your head right now


	2. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pathetic chapter is pathetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hey I updated the first chapter so fell free to check that out

Day 7 

You stood in you little apartment, it was just 2 rooms and a kitchen, not that big but it worked for 2 months.

You glanced at the clock 11.53 you sighed 

"If I call him would he think that I'm too forward..?" Jesus [Y/N] why do you even care? You are just here to do some business not flirt around and make friends, just make the goddamn phone call and get over with it 

You dialed the number on the napkin

"Yes it's Tom speaking" 

"Uhm Hi Tom it's [Y/N], you told me call so here I am calling you" you could hear him chuckle

"Oh Hello [Y/N] I've actually been waiting for you to call" you could hear how he had a smile on his face but then you heard someone sigh someone else then Tom

"Oh eh I could call you back some other time if you're busy"

"No no It's okay we can talk, in fact do you have time for lunch? In a half hour or so..?"

"Uhm yeah sure" you said with a smile creeping on your lips

" So meet me by the café?"

"Sounds good" you said and smiled as you said yours goodbye and hanged up 

You have a half a hour to her get ready and head to the café. You snap out of your "I have I crush on an actor named Tom" state, you need to think business and that the only thing you should think. "What fool he is" you think "setting up a date with a stranger, you now I can be a serial killer"... Date... The word date made butterflies appear in your tummy 

\-------------------------

You at the exact same table that you and Tom did 3 days ago  
" Darling" you looked up to see Tom standing a meter away from you in perfect fitting suit

"Tom" you answered. Great you behave like a fourth grader with a crush "oh sit down"

He didn't even have the time to sit down before your rang

On the screen it stood "FATHER"... Well it was not your dad you know that and that's what you named "The godfather" in your phonebook to reduce the suspicion 

"Well I need to take it, it my father" you said as you stood up to make you way to the toilet 

"Yeah feel free" you heard Tom say as you headed to the toilet 

~~

"Yes?"

"Agent [Y/L/N] have you localised your target?"

"Well yeah sort of.."

"Good just wanted to check in on your work and ask you about a favour Agent Anderssons target is rumoured to be in your area next week I want you the help Agent Andersson with taking his target out"

"Oh okay... Why can't he do it by himself? Not that I don't mind but why?"

"No questions do as a say and remember you're a killer" he said as the line went quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write okay 
> 
>  
> 
> You know If there is any one who wants to co-write this shit feel  
> free to say it....

**Author's Note:**

> So okay here you are reading my shit, Good for you... i would really appreciate it if you could leave a comment or two..


End file.
